Characterizing a scene within an environment and interacting with users within that environment may be aided by various types of components, such as cameras, microphones, projectors, speakers, sensors, transducers, lights, indicators, actuators, haptic devices, and so forth. However, use of these components within the environment requires careful consideration of how and where to place these components or systems that include multiple different combinations of these components.